Pheonix
by TheMagesticMoose
Summary: Ravens sister comes to town and shes really stirring up trouble.Shes WAY different from all the other Titans.What trouble could she cause while she stays with them? Plus many other wierd and completely random things that happen...RxR.First fic!
1. Pheonix meet Titans, Titans meet Pheonix

Disclaimer-I do not own teen titans.

Well.............just read! Oh and just as a note I spell Pheonix 'Pheonix' instead of Phoenix because I WANTED to spell it that way.

Pheonix

Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book while BB and Cyborg were playing their gamestation. And Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen flirting. WHY CAN'T IT BE RAVEN/ROBIN????????? Wait... it's a fanfict! Never mind...Raven and Robin were in the kitchen flirting, and Starfire was cheering for Cyborg and BB.

"Ha I'm winning!" Beastboy said as he pulled his car in front of Cyborgs. "Tell me he did not just pass me!" Cyborg said. "He did not just pass you!" Star said. (sweatdrop appears on Cy's forehead).

"Beat that!" Cyborg said as he moved his car in front of BB's.

Through all the commotion it was only Beastboy who heard the doorbell ring. "Hey guys, I think someone's at the door!" BB yelled. Everyone went silent and stared at BB. "STOP STARING THAT CREEPS ME OUT!!!" BB yelled.

Everyone kept staring. BB sighed and went to answer the door.

He opened it and there stood someone with a white cloak like Raven's with the hood covering her head. "Um, hi is this where Raven lives?" She asked. "Yeah, but who are you?" BB asked. "Can I talk to her, please?" The girl asked.

"Yeah sure. Hey Raven it's for you!!!" BB yelled as Raven appeared at the door. "Are you Raven?" The girl asked. "Yes, can I help you?" Raven asked as the girl stepped forward and hugged Raven.

Raven tried to push her away but couldn't. "WHO ARE YOU?????" Raven yelled. "Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I am Pheonix. You step sister!" Pheonix said as she backed away from Raven.

"I didn't know I had a sister." Raven said. "Well now you do!" Pheonix said as she pulled off her hood revealing shoulder length blonde hair and big blue eyes.

Robin, BB, and Cyborg started to drool. Pheonix giggled. "So are you staying here?" Raven asked. "Yup! Isn't it great!" Pheonix said as she picked up her suitcase.

End of Chapter 1!!!

Well I hope you liked it!!!!!!!


	2. The Mall! THE BORING CHAPTER OF DOOM!

Disclaimer-**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**....I even put it in bold print for ya!!!(shakes fist)

I hope you guys like this chapter! please read and review!

Pheonix

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pheonix took off her hood and flipped her hair revealing shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white gem on her forehead. She had on a white leotard like Raven's and the same belt too, and she had tall white lace up boots, and she had two cute little angel wings attached to her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BeastBoy, Robin ,and Cyborg had hearts in their eyes and were drooling. Pheonix looked at them and giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, where am I going to stay?" Pheonix asked while looking around Robin snapped out of his "state" and said, "Follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pheonix picked up her suitcase and followed Robin up the stairs to her new room. When they got up there Pheonix saw that there was no furniture except for a small bed and a closet. "Oh Robin...could I borrow your credit card? I need some furniture for my room only half of my stuff can fit in this closet and my room needs a paint job." Pheonix said sweetly. "Sure." Robin said while reaching into his pocket and pulled out his platinum credit card while he once again fell into a trance. "Platinum, cool!" thought Pheonix excitedly. Pheonix then gave Robin a kiss on the cheek, causing him to faint, and then flew out the window towards the mall. First she went into a furniture store. She looked and saw a nice dresser but saw the price tag and almost fainted. "One hundred dollars! That's way too cheap." she thought. Then she moved on and saw something she just had to get. She bought it and sent it to the Titans Tower along with a bill of $1,000. "It's still kind of cheap but it'll do." She then resumed to her shopping and went into Sears to go buy paint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pheonix's POV

"Wow I've never been anywhere like this before!" it's amazing!!! So many colors! I walked up to the paint color samples and chose two colors and then went to go find some curtains and lights. I found these really pretty beige curtains and got them for $500 still way too cheap, but on to the lights! I looked around exploring all the pretty lights and praying not to break one. Then I found the perfect hanging lights they were so pretty and would go perfect in my new room!

I then was about to go to the register when I saw the perfect comforter and sheets for my new bed! I ran over and picked them up and checked out. Oh I'm so happy! Now I have to go back to the Titans Tower and redo my room!!!

I flew back into my room and all my stuff I bought was in there! Yeah! Now to paint my room. Ok, these three walls beige, check, this one burgundy, check! Ok now to install the lights. This shouldn't be too hard.

1 hour later

Wow installing lights is hard! "Cyborg!" I yelled I heard someone running up the stairs. It was probably, "Cyborg?" I said wow he's fast! "Cyborg can you help me install these lights? I've been trying to for the past hour." "Sure." Said Cyborg happily. Well he looked happy anyway. Can you believe it he installed them in three minutes flat! "Thanks Cyborg!" I said happily then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He fainted. Why do all the boys faint?!? I don't get it!!!

Authors POV

Pheonix was working on arranging her furniture when Raven came in. "Oh hi Raven! Care to join me?" "Um, sure Pheonix." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. "I just would like to know how we are related." Raven said as she sat on Pheonix's bed

"Well um, Trigon married my mother but she didn't know who he was until after they were married and then she left him and had me. To make a long story short. I'm the daughter of a demon and angel." Oo was what Ravens eyes did "Um, Ok thanks." Raven said as she left Pheonix to arrange her new furniture. "Where did she get all that furniture anyway?" Raven thought.

End of Chapter 2

Well I hope you liked it!!!!

A new chapter should come soon just give me lots of reviews!!!!


	3. Going out for Pizza

This is the chapter with romance...and religious content.(Well, Pheonix is part angel)

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. except Pheonix

PHEONIX

Pheonix decided to go downstairs after her talk with Raven and arranging all her furniture.

She was hungry and could really go for some pizza. Cheese pizza...(drool..)

"Pizza..." thought Pheonix drooling then regained her conscience.

"I'll go ask if anyone wants to go out for pizza!" Pheonix thought excitedly hoping to make friends with her new teammates.

Pheonix had reached the end of the stairs and announced, "I'm going to go get some pizza if anyone wants to go with me."

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy immediately lined up in front of her saying excitedly that they would happily go with her.

Raven decided that she would go and Starfire soon followed. "The only thing is I don't know where to go..." Pheonix said sadly.

"I can show you!" said Beast Boy bouncing up and down excitedly. "Okay! How about we fly! I can carry Robin and BB can carry Cyborg!" Pheonix said happily.

"Lucky." Cyborg whispered to Robin. Pheonix picked up Robin and followed the green bird.

The Robin looked all around and wished he could fly without having to be carried.

Then he started to look at Raven.

Robins POV

She's really pretty...Snap out of it! Besides you love StarFire so you can't like Raven. But she's so pretty...........

Authors POV

Robin continued to look at Raven and Pheonix sure did notice. "Oh fun! I get to play the matchmaker!" Pheonix thought joyfully. "I'm going to read his thoughts! So I can see what he's really thinking..." thought Pheonix. "But I like Starfire, no I like Raven! But it would hurt Starfire if I went out with Raven." thought Robin feeling a little confused.

" Robin and StarFire just weren't meant to be. So I'll erase everyone's memory of them going out!" thought Pheonix happy with her plan. Pheonix's eyes went white and Robins AND StarFire's thoughts changed.

"Raven is soooo cute. Maybe I'll ask her out...Wait but she wouldn't want to go out with me!" Robin thought. "Robin's so cute....wait... what am I thinking he wouldn't go out with me ever!" Raven thought sadly "That's where I come in!" thought Pheonix as they reached the top of the pizza shaped building.

They sat down at a table and started the debate over which kind if pizza they wanted to get.

"Tofu." Said Beast Boy. "WHAT!?!? We're not getting Tofu! We're getting all meat!!!" said Cyborg getting madder by the second.

"I've been most of those animals! So if you want to eat me, Fine!!!" BeastBoy retorted.

" How about we order 1 cheese, 1 meat, and 1 tofu?" said StarFire hoping to stop the fighting.

"Fine." Said Cyborg. "Fine." Beast Boy retorted .

30 minutes later...

"Pizza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the Titans yelled excitedly. The waiter set down the pizzas. Pheonix went headfirst into them and they were all gone before anyone else got to touch the pizza. All the Titans were staring at Pheonix like this Oo. Pheonix blushed. "Ummm...sorry?" she said apparently embarrassed.

Robin called to the waiter who was still staring and reordered the pizzas.

30 minutes later....

The waiter brought back three pizzas and set them down. Pheonix managed to hold back the whole rest of the time...Thankfully.

BB, Cyborg, and Starfire decided to race back to the Titans Tower. Pheonix decided to fly home by herself but then remembered her job as matchmaker and stayed flying above Robin and Raven. Raven and Robin were going to walk home.

"Your sister is a bit different." Robin said. "Yeah she kind of is..." Raven responded. sweatdrop on Pheonix's forehead

"I was thinking about making her part of the team. What do you think?" Robin asked. "That would be..." Raven was cut off as a gush of wind pushed her into Robin. Their lips met and they kissed. Pheonix was happy with her handy work so she left.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Raven said blushing...A LOT. "It was actually kind of nice.." said Robin. Raven kissed him again. Robin kissed back. " I shouldn't have..." said Raven blushing once again. "It was fine." Said Robin then kissed Raven on her forehead. Robin grabbed Raven's hand and they walked home together.

Back at the T Tower 20 minutes later.

"I'm going to bed.", Said Pheonix sleepily, "We have to get our rest so we can get to church early tomorrow."

"Church?" said Cyborg and Beast Boy together. "What is this church?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"It's where you go to praise God and learn about him." Pheonix responded "You'll learn more tomorrow."

Starfire was bouncing up and down happy to get to learn something new. Cyborg and Beast Boy were staring at Pheonix confused.

" You know she is half angel. So you should expect it." Said Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Half what?!?" Beast Boy and Cyborg said together. "Half Angel. She told me this afternoon. Same father different mothers." Raven said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well no wonder she wants us to go to church!" said Cyborg. "We should all go to bed since Pheonix won't give up the fight on going to church." Said Robin yawning.

All the Titans then went to bed.

The next morning

"Time for church!" Pheonix yelled while ringing a large cow bell (I wonder where she got that?)

"Ten more minutes!" Robin said sleepily. "But mommy I don't want to go to school today!" said Beast Boy. Cyborg snoring Pheonix went around to everyone's room and made sure they got up and dressed. Then she headed off to her room and got dressed and got her Bible out of the special pocket in her suitcase.

End of chapter 3

I hope you guys liked it!!!! Be prepared next time when the Titans go to church!

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Church

Disclaimer-this makes me so sad...I don't own Teen Titans...sniff

Well if you read the third chapter which I hope you did...You would know that the Titans are going to church...What could possibly happen now? Please R&R!!!!

Pheonix

Pheonix flew downstairs and was marching around like a nazi making sure that

everyone looked perfect.

"Beast Boy!" Pheonix yelled. "What did I do!?!?" he replied. "Tie your shoe!"

Pheonix said sweetly.

"Robin!" Pheonix barked causing Robin to jump. "What?" he replied not knowing

what he had done wrong. "Spit out the gum!" she replied.

"I think she's Catholic." Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy. "Well then we're

doomed" BB replied angrily.

"Quiet!" Pheonix said while finishing her inspection. "Ok we're all good!" she

said. "Ok come on or we're going to be late!" Pheonix said with a smile.

Everyone was confused. First a nazi then an angel.

"Aren't you guys coming?" asked Pheonix with a smile that made Beast Boy

faint.

Pheonix picked up Beast Boy and said "Ok Robin where is the closest Baptist

church?"

"Well I'll show you." Said Robin as Raven lifted him off the ground. Starfire

picked up Cyborg and they headed off for church.

About halfway there Beast Boy became conscious again and so he got out of

Pheonix's grasp and flew himself.

They made it there pretty quickly and They all headed off to Sunday School

together, they were all the same ages except Beast Boy and Pheonix they were 14 and the

rest of the Titans were 15. So the rest of the Titans headed off in one direction to their

class and Beast Boy and Pheonix headed off to theirs.

Pheonix headed into the room before Beast Boy. Pheonix only saw 2 other people

in the classroom. Plus a Sunday School teacher.

Robin led the way to the classroom and the others followed. Raven kept staring

at Robin and thinking how cute he was. They found the classroom easily. They headed in

and everyone stared. There were only 5 people in the classroom not including the Titans

themselves .

Pheonix was all happy but Beast Boy kind of hid behind Pheonix because the only

other people in the room were staring at him and Pheonix, not that they knew who

Pheonix was. She had only been with the Titans 2 days.

They sat down and introduced themselves and listened and learned BB dozed off

a few times but Pheonix elbowed him and he woke up.

Cyborg, Robin, Raven, and Starfire walked in and sat down. Starfire bounced up

and down in her seat excited at the chance to do something new. "Will they ever stop

staring?" whispered Cyborg to Robin. "I don't know but we'd better listen to the teacher

or Pheonix will kill us." Robin whispered back.

After all the other students quit staring. The Titans calmed down and enjoyed

listening.

Pheonix was listening intently the whole time but BB kept dozing off which got

Pheonix into a kind of bad mood.

Sunday school ended pretty quickly. The Titans met up after class and started to

walk to the exit when Pheonix said, "Where are you guys going we haven't gone to

church yet!"

"What?!?" all the boys said together "We've only gone to Sunday school.

Now we've got to go to church!" Pheonix said happily and headed off to the chapel.

"Come on guys. She's going to kill us if we don't go so come on." Said Robin all

the Titans then followed Pheonix to the chapel.

They all found seats by each other and sat down and waited for the sermon to

start.

BB fell asleep. When Pheonix noticed she elbowed him and he was rubbing his

arm for the rest of the service.

When it was over Pheonix said "Now that wasn't so bad!" Pheonix said happily.

"You know it really wasn't that bad, it was pretty interesting." Said Robin, "Well

apparently not to BB." Said Cyborg who was pointing at the sleeping Beast Boy.

Pheonix shook Beast Boy, "Stop! I'm awake! I'm awake!" BB said. "Well let's

go home." Pheonix said. They all walked out of church and Raven picked up Robin and

Starfire picked up Cyborg and they flew back to the Titans Tower.

End of Chapter 4

Well I hope you liked it! Though it was probably kind of boring because I stink at writing but oh well...Please R&R!. No flames please!!!


	5. Pheonix meets Aqualad

Don't own anything especially not the coolest show on TV.

Sorry it took so long, I had writers block. This chapter will be longer! I promise!!!! Review and I'll love you like cotton candy!!!!!

Pheonix

Pheonix rubbed her elbow, she had bruises from elbowing BB all through church. She decided to head up to her room to change. She took quick small steps as she headed towards her room. She looked down at the floor as she walked. She kept walking.

Aqualad walked back down the hall. He had come to ask for help from the Titans but seeing as they weren't there he decided to leave. His pace quickened as he heard talking. "Maybe they're back." Thought Aqualad happily. He was stopped as he felt someone run into him. "Sorry!" said Pheonix and Aqualad at the same time.

Pheonix looked up to see Aqualad staring down at her. Her heart began to melt as she looked at his coal black eyes. But she snapped out of it "He could be a villain trying to take over the titan's tower." She thought and then decided what to do next she backed away. "Azarath Me..." she began. Aqualad started to sweat "No!!! Don't! I'm a Titan!" Aqualad shouted desperately trying to get her to stop.

Pheonix looked up. "You are? Oh I'm sorry." Pheonix said blushing a little. "Raven did you get a makeover or something because you don't look the same." Aqualad said starting to get confused. "Oh! No I'm not Raven I'm her sister. Pheonix." Pheonix said surprised that anyone could mistake her and her sister. "Oh, I was starting to get a little worried." Aqualad said. "You must be looking for the rest of the Titans. They're downstairs." Pheonix said as she picked Aqualad up by the hand and floated downstairs.

"Hey you guys we have a guest!" Pheonix said happily as she set Aqualad down on the floor. "Hey!" said BB as he walked up to Aqualad to give him a high 5. "So what brings you here Aqualad?" Robin said. "Someone is attacking my home." Aqualad said seriously, "I've come to ask for your help." "We're willing to help anytime." Said Robin "Titans go change into your uniforms! Now!". "Um...Robin?", Pheonix said softly, "Am I considered a Titan?". "Not yet but we could really use your help right now. So if you want you can come with us." Robin said to Pheonix. Pheonix ran up to Rabin and hugged him tightly. "Um Pheonix?", said Robin tapping her shoulder, "I can't breathe.". "Oh sorry!" Pheonix said as she ran off to her room to change clothes.

Pheonix got to her room and put on her leotard and pulled on some different shoes than what she came with. They were tall, slick, and white. She then put on her cloak and flew downstairs.

Robin said that they needed to go down to Cyborg's submarine. Pheonix asked where it was and Robin told her. She flew down to it as fast as she could and found no seats available.

"Robin there aren't any seats left." Said Pheonix to Robin. "I'm sorry I guess that means you'll have to stay here." Said Robin sympathetically to Pheonix. "What do you mean stay here? I can breathe underwater!" Pheonix said confused. Robin's eye started to twitch. "Oh... I guess I didn't tell you." Said Pheonix. "I guess I won't be needing this." Said Pheonix as she pulled off her cloak and jumped into the water with Aqualad.

"So you can breathe underwater too?" said Aqualad happily. "Yup!" said Pheonix "Titans Go!" said Robin as the Submarine launched. "Just follow me." Said Aqualad to Pheonix as he dived. Pheonix then went underwater feeling the coolness of it, she loved it. "I wish my hair was waterproof like my outfit." Pheonix said in a dull tone. Aqualad laughed.

Aqualad's POV

She's pretty funny as well as beautiful. What am I saying I'd never in a million years have a chance with her! She can breathe underwater too....

Pheonix's POV

He's sooo cute much cuter than Robin. I wonder who or what is attacking Aqualad's home...I wonder if this leotard makes me look fat.....if my name is Pheonix why do I wear white... duh! I'm an angel! Why is my name Pheonix? Hmmm.........

Normal POV

Time passed by really fast for Pheonix (with all those questions she was thinking of....) Everyone except Aqualad and Pheonix were staring in awe of Aqualad's city. It looked like a city in a bubble. (which it was) Aqualad nudged Pheonix and she snapped back to reality. "It's beautiful!" Phoenix said completely in awe of the underwater city. "C'mon. Just go straight through the bubble. The Titans did as they were told and drove the sub right into the bubble.

Robin told all the Titans to get out of the submarine. They all got out and heard a big blast come from somewhere in the city. "What was that friend Aqualad?" asked Starfire getting a little worried. Meanwhile Pheonix was getting her cape out of the sub where she had thrown it. "That's the problem." Aqualad responded quickly "Some guy in orange and black he looks kind of like he's made of metal. He also has a girl with him she's blonde. The guy calls himself Slade. Heard of him?" Robin hit the submarine with his fist. "Hey what did you do that for?!?!?!?!?!?!" Cyborg said then immediately working on the dent on his submarine.

"Who is Slade?" Pheonix asked clueless. "I'm just as clueless as you." Aqualad said waiting to see what Robin said next "Titans GO!!" yelled Robin. "Hold on to my hand!" said Pheonix to Aqualad. He did as he was told and grabbed on. Pheonix floated up and followed the rest of the Titans to Slade.

"Azarath Metrione Zynthos!" yelled Raven and Pheonix at the same time. They both pointed their hands at the same thing. Slade. Their powers intertwined with each other black and white twirled around the other. They looked at each other and smiled.

Slade looked up and saw it coming he ducked out of the way. "Terra, get them!" he said angrily. He looked up and saw an unfamiliar face. "So the Titans have a new member. She looks a lot like the demon girl. She could be a very important part of my team." Thought Slade, happy at the thought of getting yet another apprentice.

Raven and Pheonix's attack missed Slade and left a giant gaping hole in the ground. "Oops." They said together. Starfire was shooting her starbolts she got Terra once but after that she couldn't get her. Cyborg and Robin did the sonic boom and wiped Terra out. Slade picked her up and yelled "I'll be back Titans and I have a new target this time!" Then he ran off. The other Titans were about to go after him but Robin stopped them. "Let him go. He'll be back. No doubt next time he'll come for Pheonix."

Pheonix stopped in her tracks "Why would he want me?" Pheonix said aloud.

End of Chapter 5

I hope you liked it!!!!! I tried to make it better and longer this time!!!! Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6! Yay!

I don't own teen titans and I never will sniff

Well I'm going to try and make this chapter more interesting... hopefully. Well anyway here I go....

Pheonix

Pheonix was confused "Why would Slade want me?" she thought confused "He wants you because you are more powerful than any of us." Raven said while motioning to the other Titans. "You're not only half demon half human you are half demon half angel." Said Robin "Hey wait how did you know that?" Pheonix said curiously while eying Robin "Security cameras." He replied. Pheonix cringed at the thought. "But I can't be the most powerful! Cyborg is..." Robin shook his head. "Raven!" Pheonix said trying to come up with Titans more powerful than her. But Robin shook his head. "Starfire!" Robin shook his head once again. "But I can't be the most powerful!" Pheonix said as a small building blew up. "I thought you could control your powers?" Raven said looking at what was left of the building. "I can but only to a certain limit. With the powers of an Angel I can control more but if I have a really strong emotion that doesn't matter, I blow up bigger stuff with the stronger the emotion." Said Pheonix quickly looking around to see what damage she had caused.

Pheonix floated to the ground and just sat in the middle of the street. "I wasn't supposed to cause trouble by coming here." She said quietly. "It's all right it's not your fault." Aqualad said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the ground. "I was just supposed to come for a visit, I didn't want to cause any trouble that's what I was afraid of doing when I came here." Pheonix said sadly.

"Just as long as you don't join up with Slade everything will be fine." Robin said in an assuring tone. "Ok if you say so but I've got a headache can we go back to the Tower now?" Pheonix said rubbing her head. "What is this headache?" Starfire asked curiously. "It's where your head aches." Said Robin getting a little annoyed by all of Star's questions. "Oh!" said Starfire. "That's one reason why I like Raven." Robin thought.

"Well let's go home." Said Starfire happily. Pheonix was starting to walk off but Aqualad held her back. She stopped and turned to face him. "Thank you for coming to help." Aqualad said as he planted a small kiss on Pheonix's cheek. Pheonix blushed and said "Your welcome." And she gave Aqualad a hug and ran off to join up with the other titans.

Back at the Tower

Raven walked up to the rooftop she needed to meditate. She got up there and chose a spot and sat down and chanted "Azarath Metrione Zynthos." She repeated it over and over again. She stopped when she heard someone open the door to the roof. She turned around to see Robin. "Hi Raven." He said as he walked up to her and sat down beside her. "About Saturday..." Robin started "It's all right I really shouldn't have." Said Raven. "No it's all right, I kind of liked it..." Robin said "But you and Starfire..." Raven began "...have broken up." Robin finished, "We broke up this morning. She took it all right I guess."

"So I've come to ask if... well, if you want to be my girlfriend." Said Robin as he blushed a little. "Oh Robin!" Raven said as she kissed him on the lips. Robin then kissed back. "I thought you didn't like me!" Raven said "No I've always liked you more than Starfire." Robin replied. Robin pulled Raven into another kiss. Raven then pulled away. "C'mon let's go get some pizza I'm starved!" Raven said happily as she pulled Robin off the roof and flew to the pizza place.

Back with the other Titans

"I'm winning now!!!" Cyborg yelled at BeastBoy who was losing horribly. BB's car pulled in front of Cyborg's as he raced in front. "Who's winning now tin man?" BB said as he put all his focus into the video game. Meanwhile Starfire was cheering them on.

Pheonix walked over to the fridge and opened the door, she looked around but didn't see anything she wanted so she closed the door. "I'll go take a shower then go to bed." She thought. Pheonix walked out of the kitchen and headed up to the bathroom. She hopped in the shower and let the cool water pour all over her. She started to think about all that had happened that day and how Aqualad had kissed her, it made her heart melt whenever she thought about it. She couldn't wait to see him again.

She got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and headed towards her room. She still couldn't get over the thought that Slade was after her. She reached her room and pulled her pajamas out of her closet and slipped them on. She took slow steps over to her bed. She pulled back the covers and slipped between them and started to go to sleep. But little did she know that tomorrow would be a very eventful day indeed.

End of Chapter 6

Well what did u think? No flames please!!! Please review!!! I tried to make this chapter better (if the first few chapters were any good at all) but please tell me how I did!!!


	7. Another Chapter! Yay!

I don't own anything...

Please read and review!!!!! No flames please!!!

EllowynTinuviel-yeah she does have add and I'll have to find and change that...Thanks!!

And uh just to let you know I'm kind of in a Jim Carrey mood today...

Pheonix

Pheonix woke up to see she was no longer in her room in the Titans Tower. She saw no one around but she saw lots of computers and machines. She also noticed the metal holding her to the chair she was sitting in. She tried to move her head to see more but something was holding her back.

"I see you've woken up." Said a voice from behind her. "That voice, it sounds familiar where have I heard it before?" Pheonix thought. She saw a shadow cast in front of her. "Slade!" she said quietly. "Yes I am Slade. And you have been captured, (no duh) don't even try to get loose because this chair can stop you from using any of your powers." He said smiling to himself.

"Let me go!" Pheonix yelled as she tried to move but she couldn't do anything. Pheonix's eye's went white and her hands glowed she tried to release the energy but something made it come straight back at her. Pheonix yelled. She had never been attack with her own powers before (not that many people have...)

"Join me in my quest to destroy the Teen Titans." Slade said whispered in her ear. A chill went up Pheonix's back as he said those words. "Never!" Pheonix yelled at Slade. "Very well then, we'll have to do it the hard way." Slade said as he left the room. "Terra, go and watch her." She heard Slade say. Someone walked into the room, "Probably the Terra person he was talking about." Pheonix thought while looking at the shadow that was moving closer.

Pheonix saw a girl walk around from behind her chair. "Are you Terra?" she Pheonix asked curiously. "Yeah." Terra said as she sat down in front of Pheonix. "So what's your name?" Terra asked. "Pheonix." Pheonix responded while looking at Terra. "She looks a lot like me. Same hair color and same eyes." Pheonix thought.

Meanwhile at the Titans Tower...

"Tofu!" BB yelled. "Real Bacon!" Cyborg yelled back. "Just shut up!" Raven yelled as the Tofu BeastBoy was making blew up. "Where is friend Pheonix?" Starfire asked while looking around. "I don't know where is she?" Robin asked Raven. "Don't look at me." Raven said. "I'll go check on her!" BeastBoy said quickly as he ran up the stairs to Pheonix's room. He opened the door and went inside. "Pheonix?" he called as he searched the room. No reply (for obvious reasons...). He walked over to her bed and found nothing. "You guys she's not here!!!" BeastBoy yelled as he ran back down the stairs to go see the others. "She's not in her room!" BB said out of breath.

"Split up and search!" Robin ordered as all the Titans spread out throughout the tower.

About an hour later all the Titans were back in the kitchen. "Did any of you find her?" Robin said. Everyone shook their head no. Then it finally hit Robin "Slade." "This is bad." , Raven said, "Slade could easily destroy the whole city with Pheonix at his side." "But she wouldn't join up with him would she?" asked Starfire getting more worried by the minute. "Not unless Slade forced her to like he did with me." Robin said. "So what are we going to do about it?" Cyborg asked. "We can't do anything until Slade attacks, because we have no idea where Slade is hiding out." Robin replied quickly, "The only thing we can do is hope that Pheonix is ok and hope Slade attack's soon. And I can't believe I just said that."

Back at Slade's Lair...

"Wow I feel like I just had a coke!" Pheonix said while trying to bounce up and down. "I just got a sugar rush out of nowhere.... That's a little odd..." Pheonix said. Terra sat watching as she was told but she was really confused "How can someone go from all calm and serious to all hyper all in the span of about 10 seconds?" Terra thought glad that Pheonix was strapped to the chair. "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang we love you hi ho! Chitty Chitty Bang Bang loves us too! Hi Ho!!!" Pheonix yelled afterwards laughing uncontrollably (on the other side of the room a computer blew up)"No!!!!" Terra screamed "It burns!!!"

"What's all the racket?" Slade said coolly as he looked at Pheonix who was laughing her head off. "She got a sugar rush out of nowhere sir." Said Terra as she stood up. "That's a little odd...." Said Slade. "It's the monopoly guy!" Pheonix said as she tried to point at Slade. (Another computer blew up) Pheonix started to laugh uncontrollably all over again. "This is fun!" Pheonix thought. Slade pulled a remote type thing out of nowhere and pushed one of the buttons. "OWW!!!" Pheonix yelled "What was that?!?!!?", "With a push of this button I can send an electric shock to you so don't try any funny business!" Slade yelled.

"Well have you decided on joining me?" Slade asked coolly "Nope not gonna do it!" Pheonix replied. "Very well, then the Teen Titans will die! If you do not join me willingly then the virus that runs in all of their bloodstreams will activate anytime I want and they will all die!" Slade said leaving Pheonix in shock. "If you join me then all you have to do is defeat them and help me to destroy Jump City and rule the world!" Slade yelled while adding in an evil laugh. "Wait will the Teen Titans die if I have to join your side?" Pheonix asked "No they won't. A pity though." Slade answered, "So what do you say?" "Ok fine." Pheonix said sadly. She felt like she could never face Raven again after this.

End of chapter 7!!!!

I'm crazy!!!!!!!!!! Kind of like happy Raven!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Yet Another Chapter! Yay!

Don't own anything but I'm about to own HelgaMoon's head!!!!!

Die HelgaMoon die! I can't believe you put that!!!!! But anyway enjoy...

Pheonix

Pheonix sat in her chair and sat up and broke the iron that held her in her seat. "Just for the record I could do that at any time." Pheonix said to Terra who was sitting in awe then she snapped out of it, "If you could do that why didn't you do it earlier?" Terra asked suspiciously. "I was having too much fun!" said Pheonix with a grin on her face. (I just had to put that scene...)

Slade then walked in "I see you've gotten free." He said "Well that doesn't matter because if you don't want your friends to die you'll obey me!" he said adding in an all evil bad guy laugh. (Those are fun to do) "We're going to destroy the city! Now move out!" another evil laugh Pheonix did as she was told and followed Slade out of the room.

Back at the Tower...

Robin picked up his teen titans thing (don't know what it's called, work with me here...) "Slade." He said coolly as All the Titans gathered in the living room. "Teen Titans Go!!!" He yelled as all the Titans headed for the exit.

Back with Pheonix and Slade...

"This really goes against my religion!!!" Pheonix yelled down at Slade after he had commanded her to destroy a building. "I don't care just do it! (The Nike slogan...wonder where that came from...)" Slade yelled back. "Ok! Ok!" Pheonix yelled as she chanted "Azarath Metrione Zynthos!" and the building turned white and exploded. One piece of the building was still there and landed on a bystander (HelgaMoon, but anyway...) "Good, good, good my sweet." Slade said "Why do I put up with this?!?! My sweet over my dead body!" Pheonix yelled angrily. She started to shake her fist when she saw something or someone in blue flying towards her. "Raven!" She thought excitedly but then she remembered she had to fight them. "Oh crap." She said as a fire hydrant blew up. "Nice." Slade said.

Raven looked around to see Pheonix floating and looking at her. "Oh crap." Raven thought as yet another fire hydrant blew up. All the other Titans looked and saw Pheonix floating right in front of the remains of a building. "She wouldn't." BB said wishing it was just a bad dream. "She might have to. Slade obviously has something she wants or is going to do something if she doesn't cooperate." Robin said then it hit him "You know how when I was Slade's Apprentice? Maybe he's doing the same thing now only he's using Pheonix!" Robin practically yelled in BB's ear "OWWW!!!! You didn't have to yell in my ear you know!?!?!!" BB yelled back. "We're doomed if that's what Slade's up to!" Cyborg yelled. Then all the Titans landed right below Pheonix.

"Oh no! They're here!" Pheonix thought frantically as she lowered herself to the ground. "I'm really sorry about this guys! But I have no choice!" Pheonix said as she lowered her head, "I'm probably one of those glorbags Star talks about." Pheonix said as she lowered her head even more. "Pheonix attack them!!!" Slade yelled. "I am sorry!" Pheonix yelled as she floated up into the air and decided to take out BB first. She couldn't bring herself to do it out of guilt. "Do it now! Or they all get it!" Slade yelled out. Robin saw him and ran after Slade. "One less Titan to harm." She thought as she yelled, "Azarath Metrione Zynthos!" and picked BeastBoy up off the ground and flung him into a building.

"Owww!" BeastBoy said while he rubbed his head. Pheonix's eye's glowed white as she then surrounded Starfire, who was throwing green starbolts at Pheonix, and grabbed Star with her powers and flung her on top of BB. "You didn't just do that!" Cyborg said as he and Raven did a sonic boom thing with a different kind of boom. Pheonix fell on the street. "Ouch!" she yelled as she said, "Hey I don't have to fight when Slade's not around do I?" "Think again!" She heard Slade yell. "Great." Pheonix thought as she brought herself up off the ground and dodged one of Cyborg's attacks's and then sent him flying over to where Star and BB laid.

"I really don't want to do this!" Pheonix yelled at Raven who began to float up to where Pheonix was. "Slade is making me! Otherwise you guy's will die! Slade somehow got a virus into your bloodstream and he can activate it with a push of a button!!!" Pheonix yelled as she and Raven Threw their powers at each other. White and black were pushing against each other as Pheonix said "I'm sorry!" then her white beam pushed past Raven's and hit Raven head on. Pheonix picked her up with her power's and set her on the sidewalk. Then she went to go look for Slade.

End of chapter 8!

Hoped you liked it! I'm not very good at fight scenes though... please review! No flames please!!!!


	9. Trigon! Not Yay!

Disclaimer-I don't own teen titans.

HI!!! I am BATMAN!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!cough sorry...

Pheonix

Pheonix looked at the fallen Titans. She knew she could never forgive herself after what she had done to the Titans. _I have to find Slade before he hurts Robin! _Pheonix thought as she searched the ground for Slade and Robin. About ten minutes later she found them fighting in an alley. She then flew down and sneaked up on Slade.

"Pheonix!" Robin yelled. _Why did he have to blow my cover?!?!?! _Pheonix thought angrily as she landed by Slade's side. "Are the other Titans destroyed?" Slade asked. "Yes." Pheonix said sadly "Good. Now Robin it's your turn. Pheonix dispose of him." Slade finished "Sorry." Pheonix whispered to Robin as she grabbed him and threw him by the dumpster. Robin groaned but then quickly got up.

"I'm leaving it to you." Slade said as he waved the remote at Pheonix as he left. "Robin." Pheonix whispered as she grabbed him and held him. "Slade has somehow gotten a virus into all of your bloodstream's. I've got the antidote right here." Pheonix said as she waved the antidote in front of Robin's face. "Take it and go help the other's. We're in need of good acting in case Slade is watching. So just kick me or something." Pheonix whispered to Robin as she flew back from the force of Robin's kick. Robin walked over to her and took the antidote from her hand. Pheonix felt something inside her. _Oh no..._ she thought _It can't happen! It was never supposed to happen!_ Pheonix thought as she yelled "Robin RUN!!!!!" Robin ran as fast as he could out of the alley to the other Titans. Pheonix yelled as she started to float in the air. Her hair and clothes turned black and her eyes turned a demonic red as she fell to the ground. Her cape became tattered and her skin turned a pale white. "Trigon has returned!" She yelled in a demonic voice that was not hers.

Pheonix floated up and flew towards the direction of the fallen Titans. She got there just as soon as Robin had just finished giving all of the Titans the antidote.

"You will all die!!!" Pheonix yelled as her hands and eye's glowed red and she let out an evil laugh. "Raven you will die first! After you, Raven the other Titans will be nothing!!!!!" Pheonix yelled as Raven quickly rose into the air. "Trigon." Raven said under her breath.

End of Chapter!!!!!

I'm sorry it was short but I kind of lost my intention span a looonng time ago.

Well anyway please review!

-TheMagesticMoose


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I wish but unfortunately I do not…

A/N: Well that was reeeeeeeaaaaaallllllly long writers block…I finally got an idea so here I am writing it…whatever…no ones probably going to read this anyways…and in chapter 9 Pheonix's leotard was supposed to be purple, dark purple. You know the demonic red eyes of those birds in Raven's mirror? Pheonix's eyes are now like that…and these ideas, I was going to do them even before the episode with Raven and the Slade coming back to life and stuff, so that was NOT where I got the idea for this chapter! And to everyone who reviewed: Thanks!

Pheonix Chapter 10

Raven looked up from the ground where Pheonix had just blasted her into the ground. Pheonix ripped off her cloak. It then floated to the ground. Pheonix's once tiny white wings were now giant black and purple ones. They had claws one the crease, the harder outer part was black and the inner part was dark purple. Pheonix's hair waved wildly from the energetic wind produced from the energy waves she was producing. Raven knew that if Pheonix had become Trigon, the little control that she had had of her powers before would be lost in a torrent of emotions too strong to be controlled. The people of Jump City would be in even more danger than before. The explosion of 3 buildings confirmed her hypothesis.

The debris from the buildings came flying, luckily Raven got up a shield around all of the Titans before any hit them. Pheonix was not so lucky, Raven didn't think that even if Pheonix had known the debris would hit her, she wouldn't have done anything to stop her, or Trigon wouldn't anyway.

Pheonix was covered in deep, bloody gashes; blood streamed down her face and dripped onto her leotard, while there were also rips now in her wings. Blood poured down her legs from the gashes left on her thigh, calf, and foot. More gashes covered her arms, and two on her torso.

She was a bloody ball of hate, rage, and despair, or Trigon was anyway. Raven had to remember that Pheonix wasn't Trigon. Trigon has just taken over her body. Raven knew that Pheonix would never do something so destructive; she'd do everything to stop it. But apparently this time, everything, wasn't enough.

Raven could only watch as Pheonix pulled herself into a ball, and clawed at her leotard, and wounds. She then exploded with a yell as yet 5 more buildings exploded.

Now there were more rips in her leotard as well. All the pervert guys were looking up at the bit of cleavage showing through one of the rips, Beastboy included…

Pheonix saw them, she was apparently infuriated. Raven knew what she had to do; she threw a giant ball of black at Pheonix to stop her. She didn't want anyone dead, even pervert guys. Pheonix clearly wasn't expecting the blow so she went flying into the walls of a nearby building; leaving a giant hole.

Raven quickly made an even bigger ball of energy. She floated above Pheonix and shot her down into the ground with all of her might. Pheonix flew into the ground with a loud boom.

The other Titans could only stare, they were in shock. Robin finally snapped out of his 'state' and yelled at the other Titans to attack 'Pheonix'. Cyborg shot many blasts at Pheonix while she was down. Then Starfire came and threw so many starbolts it was a wonder Pheonix wasn't dead already. But despite the countless starbolts, shots from Cyborg, attacks from Robin, and giant blasts from Raven, Pheonix still stumbled up to her feet. Her knees wobbled as she tried to stand up. She then put a protective shield around her self to stop the attacks. After that she released the shield to make it into a bomb type thing.

Raven quickly put up her own shield to block Pheonix's attack. It worked but barely. After the blast from Pheonix was over, Raven's shield winked out of existence. Raven was starting to tire greatly from all the attacks. She didn't know how much longer she could stand it. She had to make Pheonix to weak to put up an shield, or make an attack.

Raven pulled together all the power she could and created a giant ball (kind of like the Spirit Bomb in Dragonball GT that Goku made to defeat that one dude, and he got all the energy and stuff…) she then shoved it at Pheonix, hoping this would be the end of all the madness.

Pheonix was hit and went down like a bullet. She drove so hard into the ground Raven wouldn't doubt that the 'pothole' would take about half a year to fill.

Raven floated down to the ground and used her powers to pick up Pheonix from out of the giant ditch. She was covered in more scrapes and gashes than the last time. Pheonix's hair, clothes, and wings turned back to normal. But the rips were still in the Leotard, and in her tiny wings.

A giant gaseous ball of red erupted from Pheonix's torso, and it whirred quickly out of sight and into the sky.

Pheonix's hair whipped in the wind that was still left from the red ball. The wind died down and so did Pheonix's hair. Raven still held her with her powers, she brought a black orb to surround her and the other Titans and take them back to the tower.

About 1 hour later…

Pheonix opened her eyes and looked around, she hurt all over. She then tried to sit up from where she was but couldn't, someone or something was holding her, and she was too weak to fight it. She saw Robin and Raven look down into her eyes. So they had been the ones holding her down. But then she couldn't blame them, after what she'd done. She had had full consciousness of the mind while Trigon controlled her body. Her mind was there, but so was Trigon, he controlled her body. She could see everything that happened, but she couldn't control anything.

Pheonix felt so ashamed, there were no words for how deeply sorry and ashamed she truly was. She could never expect the Titans to let her stay with them now. She'd just have to go away, somewhere where she could never harm anybody.

She wanted to die, never again to allow her body to be used by Trigon. She felt so horrible, she almost didn't feel the pain that her wounds gave her. Almost.

"Raven—" Pheonix started but was too tired and her jaw hurt too much to say more.

Raven patted Pheonix's hand. Then Pheonix noticed the needle and thread in Robin's hand.

"Don't—" Pheonix started but then was cut off by Robin.

"We need to stitch up the gashes, otherwise you could die of blood loss." Robin said. His voice could have scratched metal.

"No, don't I need to be reminded, if I die, I die, and it would be a relief, though I doubt I'll die of blood loss. You will not stitch me up, I need the scars, to, to remind me of things that I should never have forgotten in the first place…" Pheonix said, her jaw and body were on fire. She really wished she could just die, she figured that it would be a relief.

"Whatever you say but I think it would be better—" Robin said but was cut off.

"No, that's final." Pheonix said as she pulled herself up out of the chair/table thing (like a doctor chair thing…).

She tried to stand but her knees wobbled and she collapsed to the floor. Raven helped her up.

"I really think you should lie down." Raven said.

"No." Pheonix said stubbornly.

Pheonix walked out of the room and into the living room area. She walked a few steps more in and then realized she was still wearing the tattered leotard from earlier. She blushed. "Why didn't you tell me I was in my clothes from earlier?" Pheonix whispered harshly to Raven as Pheonix hurried away as fast as she could towards her room. Which was not very fast, because of her limp.

Pheonix dropped down onto her bed and tried to rest and relax, but could not. Either from the burning hell that was her body, or the events of the day she did not know.

She got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out another leotard and cloak, along with boots. She seemed to have lost hers during the battle. It took her a while to change clothes and when she was done she was too tired to walk anywhere else. So she just collapsed onto her bed and slept for a very long time…

End of Chapter 10

A/N: Well that was interesting…so yeah…I think the next chapter might be a songfic type chapter, I'm still not sure so yeah…please review! And thanks for taking the time to read this crappy story.


End file.
